Out of this world
by PunkRockFairy
Summary: Ginny desperately wants to be someone else. Someone that doesnt feel alone all the time. Someone her 5yr long crush, Harry Potter, might notice. But will she find what she wants or will she get something better? Rated R for violence language and sexuality
1. Ginny's Solace

Authors note: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Any names of people places or spells that you recognize from the book are solely Ms. J. K. Rowling's work.

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 1: Ginny's Solace**

****

            Leaning her head against the compartment window, Virginia Weasley stared out at the houses rushing past her vision. As elated as she was to be returning to Hogwarts at last and to be away from her mother's constant yelling, the 16 yr old couldn't help but feel a bit empty. All summer she had dealt with being the odd one out as her brother Ron and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, traipsed through the grounds that surrounded the Burrow and she was still feeling the repercussions.

            Ginny's affection towards Harry had left her wanting to trail the threesome everywhere. She wanted to join in their schemes and play quidditch with them. But every time she had begun to follow them, Ron had yelled at her to just go home, that they wanted to hang out alone and that she could catch up later. It had seemed however that later was ages away. Even though Hermione was one of Ginny's best friends, she couldn't help but feel dejected. 

            Now sitting alone in her compartment as the train rushed through the British countryside, the memories kept relaying through her head. So lost in thought was she, in fact, that she didn't even hear the compartment door slide open. But the voice that followed it was only too audible.

            "Well, well, looks like the little Weasley has finally realized that Potter and the rest of the "dream team" find her as useless as we all know she is." Malfoy's sneer seemed to echo off of the empty compartments walls and ring in Ginny's ears. A summers worth of pent up frustration finally came flooding out.

            "Malfoy why don't you go suck a donkey, or would your mother not appreciate the attention?" The words that she spat were no better than his, she knew, but her anger seemed to have been suppressed too long and he was just the straw that broke the camels back.

            Draco stepped back in surprise, almost colliding with his two overly large and unintelligent cronies Crabbe and Goyle. A slight tinge of pink spread precariously across his pale cheeks. He had not expected the littlest Weasley to react so much. "Whoa cool it Weasel. You might want to check and see if that pole shoved up your arse went a little too far!" And with a flick of his robes he was gone, the two dunderheads blundering loudly after him.

            A slight wave of satisfaction washed of Ginny as she realized she had caught Malfoy off guard. She supposed that he hadn't expected her to react so excitedly. It was hardly as if she was about to assume that she had actually hurt his feelings. To hurt a Malfoy's feelings would be about as possible as holding lava in bare hands without burning yourself.

            As much as she detested Malfoy however, after he had left and the wave of satisfaction decreased Ginny began to feel slightly guilty. After all she knew that dragging Malfoy's mother into the story was worse than almost anything Malfoy had ever said. It had only been that Malfoy had pointed out exactly what Ginny was afraid to admit too. She really was useless to her brother, Harry and Hermione. And that realization felt worse than anything else he could've said in retaliation.

            Still staring out the window Ginny allowed just one tear to slip out of her eyes. The salty moisture seemed to sooth her and allow her to calm down. She wiped the tears from her eyes quietly and took out her mirror.

            "Oh dear, have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and bloodshot!" the mirror spoke softly in a gentle voice to Ginny. It actually rather comforting for all it was just a mirror that spoke and not a real person.

            Ginny smiled into the mirror. "I'm fine thank you, I do think though that I could use a change in appearance. I don't want to just be the Ginny everyone assumes I am. I want to do something. Maybe my hair? Yes that's it. I think I'll dye my hair a darker blood-red. What do you think?"

            "Oh that would look lovely dear! Try it I'll tell you what I think." The mirror seemed to be excited over the idea. Ginny took out a piece of paper she had torn from a notebook. On it was written a spell that she had copied over the summer.

            "_Incoquo __caesaries __cruentus _puniceus!_" She flicked her wand at her hair which turned a deep red in color. Ginny smiled. 'Now that was slightly out of character!'_

            "Oh BRAVO! That was wonderful my dear! Good job!" The mirror screamed its compliments at her, making her laugh. She was still laughing when the compartment door slip open again, this time revealing her brother, Harry, and Hermione, all of which stood staring at her.        

            "Umm Gin? What did you do to your hair? It looks so… so… umm… different." Ron stuttered over the words as he stared at his baby sister in disbelief while Ginny just grinned widely at him.

            "Like it? It's this spell I found in a magazine over the summer. I've been dying to try it ever since." She giggled at her play on words.

            "It looks GREAT Ginny. Forget what these two idiots say. I think it's a great color for you. It really brings out your eyes." Hermione smiled gently at Ginny almost like she was afraid of hurting her feelings. The look on her face did that readily enough, but Virginia didn't let her see that it had. 

            "Thanks 'Mione. That's really nice of you. Unlike SOME people I know who can't appreciate good fashion sense!" She had aimed directly for Ron and hit him dead on. His ears tinged pink.

            "Hey, Gin, I'm sorry. I really do like it, it just surprised me, that's all." Ron came to sit next to his baby sister. He was actually beginning to realize that she might just be growing up. Despite his protests. 

            Ginny smiled at him and looked back into the mirror. 'Well I like it, even if they don't. And it is so staying!'

************************************************************************

A/N: ok so read review and love me forever… or not, that would be kinda stalkerish… I might add AGAIN that this story will later on definitely NOT be suitable for children under the appropriate age… Harrys gonna do something REALLY bad later on but shhh I din tell u… if I take too long updating at netime, feel free to IM me and harass me into doing it cuz it most likely will work… I swear I have the attention span of a small rodent. Oy vey… newayz…. Luv yas all BYEEE!!! (no im not insane, my shrink actually thought I was doing much better dealing with the voices in my head!!!)


	2. Contemplations

Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter so don't assume that I do! Cause I don't ok??? I said I don't!!! GEEZ!!

****

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 2: Contemplations**

****

****

            Draco Malfoy sat glaring at his book. He had been looking at it now for almost ten minutes and hadn't been able to take in anything. Ginny Weasley was haunting him in his mind. Draco had never seen the littlest Weasley get so angry before. He knew something must've been bothering her before he walked in and Malfoy itched to know what it was.

            'This is silly, she's a Weasley. What do I care?' He kept telling himself this over and over again without much success. The truth was he did care. Something about her made him want to care. And that was something he couldn't be proud of. His father would beat him blind if he ever knew. Lucius would never understand, even if Draco told him what Ginny had done for him last year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Draco wasn't even sure what had happened but he had been caught off guard between Weasley (older) and Potter with no wand. He had tried to fight them off but they both had wands and put him in a full body lock. Potter and Weasley had started walking around him saying things about him, to him. Every now and then they kicked him in his ribs. He had known that they broken at least one rib and that even if they let him go from the spell that he wouldn't be able to move and that no one was likely to find him until Monday. It was right after they had left and he lay whimpering on the ground of a 3rd floor corridor that she had shown up.

            Without even asking what had happened to him Virginia had knelt down next to him and performed the counter charm to pull him out of the curse. He winced in pain as he tried to move his head to look at her better. Ginny noticed and smiled slightly to herself in an I-know-what's-wrong sort of way.

            "Draco, I know it'll hurt but you have to stand up. We need to get you to the hospital wing soon and I know I couldn't carry you even if I tried." She had whispered it gently to him. After everything Draco had done to her, to her family, she was helping him. He looked at the hand she offered him and let her help him up. The pain doubled in his chest and Draco almost passed out, but she still held onto him.

            Ginny had steadied Draco on her shoulder for all he was nearly a head taller than her and much more muscular. She had brought him to the infirmary and explained Madame Pomfrey that he had fallen down the stairs and she thought he may have broken a few ribs. At the time it had seemed impossible that this small girl, this timid creature that had always feared him, was standing there lying for him. Draco still had trouble believing it sometimes. After that, though he had kept up his image and let no one know what had really happened, he thought differently of her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashforward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Now sitting in the compartment he shared with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, Draco couldn't stop thinking about that night. He had never thanked her, which would have ruined his image to everyone in the school. And to him, that made him more miserable than anything else. Draco was always seen as the coldhearted bastard that everyone thought he was. What if he actually showed that he did have the possibility to be compassionate towards others?

            Draco laughed at the mere thought causing the other Slytherin's to look at him oddly. He glared at them all until they returned to whatever they had been doing before he had momentarily lost his mind. Ginny still haunted his mind and the more he tried to suppress her constant nagging the louder it became until he just gave into it.

            Maybe it was the fact that she had looked so different this year that was making him remember her so vividly. She had seemed to have more fire, more something. And she had looked amazing. Her delicate features were outlined in her soft auburn hair that framed her face. Her skin was milky smooth and the second Draco had seen her he had longed to touch her. It was also the first time he had noticed her body which was gorgeous in its own right. The white tank top and tight denim jeans showed off her perfect curves in a way that had made him want to fuck her right then and there…

            'What am I THINKING?!? She's a Weasley!!! I can NOT be attracted to a Weasley!!! That's just… That's just wrong!' Draco shook himself mentally. He definitely needed to see a therapist.

            "Hey Draco want to play a game of exploding snap with us? You can be on my team!" Pansy batted her eyelashes at him in what she thought was a flirtatious manner. In reality it just made her look like she was having a seizure.

            "Pansy, we can't play in teams, we have an uneven number of players!" Blaise was aggravated at the pug-nosed girl in front of him. He obviously detested her and even Crabbe and Goyle knew it, for all they were dumber than a block of stone.

            Malfoy refused to play on the pretense that he was going for a walk. He strolled down the corridors of the train knowing full well that he was bound to run into Potter, Granger, and Weasley. And to be completely honest, he really didn't care. He could use a good reason to piss his father off and detention was just the way to do it. 

            Like Ginny, Draco had spent his summer being miserable, though he could never show it around his father. Lucius Malfoy was deeply immersed in the happenings of the Death Eaters and his Master, Voldemort. All summer he had urged Draco to join him on his killings to try and bring the glory back to Voldemort that Harry Potter had stolen from him 16 years before. But Draco didn't want to join with the Dark Lord and used excuses that he had homework and essays and cleaning to do for the 8 weeks he was home.

            Sometimes it seemed to Draco that his father didn't even know he had a son, and every time they had a conversation it was as if Lucius was talking to a colleague or a business acquaintance. The only time Draco knew that his father acknowledged that his son was even living was when he messed up on something. Sometimes Draco tried to cause trouble just so he could maybe get a howler or even an angry letter. Anything would be better than the nothing in his opinion.

            When Draco got to the end of the train without seeing any member of the dream team he couldn't help but feel slightly let down. He had wanted to spell Potter, to start the year off right. But he supposed that could wait until the next day. The train seemed to be slowing down and he still needed to put his robes on. Draco trotted back to his compartment and miraculously found it empty. He decided that Crabbe, Zabini, and Goyle couldn't stand being near Pansy too long and took off and that Pansy had gone off to look for him. She really was a little leach in his opinion.

            Draco changed into his robes, as his mind wandered back to Ginny. It took him a few minutes and the whistle of the train as it came to a stop for him to realize what he was doing and shake himself out of the dream state. He couldn't be attracted to her, especially since her brother was one of his more greater enemies. Or rather scratch that, her brother's. All of them seemed to have quite the attitudes on them, Draco figured it must be something in the water.

************************************************************************

A/N: HA!!! I bet you didn't think Draco had a heart now did you??? DID you??? I think Ill mess with all ur minds a lil bit… please don't hate me if I take a lil while updating, we're remodeling our kitchen at the moment… newayz… so howd u like it??? R/R!!! pwetty pweeze, and don't worry I wont make u too confused… BYEEE!!!


	3. Back Again

Authors Note: If I've said it once I must've said it a bazillion times, NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Im sooo above that… ok maybe not cuz im not even coming up with my own characters or settings im just using hers with my own plot so I guess im NOT above nething… ok ima quit while im ahead ok??? Ok

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 3: Back Again**

****

****

            Ginny sighed as the Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop in Hogsmeade station. This year was going to be just like every year, she knew it. The only good thing was that she didn't have O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T's to worry about. In fact she had done outstanding on her O.W.L.'s the previous year. Her mum had been so proud she'd bought Ginny a kitten of her own. She had named it Hecate because it was a hellish creature. Already several of Ginny's regular clothes had holes in them from stray claws.

            At this moment, Hecate scrambled around Ginny's ankles, finally awake after sleeping the entire train ride on her trunk. The black little ball of fluff seemed to enjoy trying to hold on to Ginny's robes as she walked, which was rather entertaining to passerby and rather unnerving to Ginny herself. She reached down and scooped the kitten up cradling it in her arms. 

            As Ginny hopped off the train, Hecate pawing through her hair, she heard Hagrid's familiar voice ring out over the racket. Calling the first years over to him so he could lead the across the lake as tradition dictated.

            "Firs' years over here! Firs Years!"

            Ginny smiled as the memory of her crossing, it hardly seemed as terrifying now as it had been the night she had done it. The highlight of the trip across the school lake had been when a year-mate of hers, Colin Creevey, had fallen into the lake and been pushed back out by the giant squid that lurked in its dark depths. The memory was one of the fonder that Virginia had stored up over the past 5 years. For the most part Ginny had hated being in her brothers shadows and consequently never really enjoyed school as much as she could have.

            "Firs' years! Al' righ' there Harry?" Ginny heard Hagrid's husky voice echo over the landing. Of course Hagrid would say hello to "The Boy Who Lived" and not to the girl who had at one point been used by Voldemort himself. No it would seem obvious that Harry would get the hello and not her.

            Ginny sulked all the way over to the carriages that would bring her up to the school. When she looked around she was shocked to realize that all but 1 had already left. She walked over to it and hopped in, only to find herself sitting across from Draco Malfoy. As she sat down and arranged her robes, Ginny couldn't help but notice that the pale grey eyes hidden beneath strands of his platinum blonde hair were upon her. 

            Hecate was still pawing at Ginny's hair, straightening it with her fine claws, when she realized there was some one else in the carriage. Immediately the bright blue eyes focused on the person sitting across from her. Ginny watched as Hecate cocked her head to the left questioningly and then hop onto Draco's lap. A surprised Draco looked down at a black kitten, barely the size of his hand, curling itself into a ball on his knee and purring very loudly.

            "New pet?" he asked in a soft tone so as not to disturb the sleeping cat.

            "Yea, my mother got her for me over the summer for getting 10 O.W.L.'s this year." She replied, slightly taken aback by the lack of hostility in Draco's voice.

            "She's sweet. What's her name?"

            "I actually decided to call her Hecate. It seems to fit her well, she is a rather evil little kitten." Ginny laughed as Hecate lifted her head and glared at her as if to say 'Quit that you're ruining my act!'

            The carriage ride up to the school was actually a rather pleasant one as she and Malfoy didn't exchange any hostility towards one another and just enjoyed each others company. Ginny was almost sad to hop out of the carriage and head inside, Hecate staring out of the top of one of the pockets in her robe. She walked into the Great Hall and smiled slightly as she saw the familiar lights and decorations.

            Over at the Gryffindor table, Seamus Finnegan waved her over to a seat next to him. They had gone out last year and when things hadn't worked out between them they had remained friends. Virginia smiled and went to sit down. Seamus was probably one of her only true friends at Hogwarts. She was sure the other friends she had didn't really care about her, but she never doubted Seamus.

            She looked up at the Head Table and tried to see who the new teacher was. Ginny's eyes scanned the table for someone she didn't recognize but didn't seen anyone new.

            "Hey Seamus, who's the new D.A.D.A. teacher for this year? I don't see anyone new up there." She said looking at her sandy haired friend with a slight grin.

            "I would have thought you to notice straight off. Lupin is back!" he replied grinning back at her.

            Virginia gasped. Remus Lupin had always been her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was the only one (next to Moody who turned out to not even be who she thought he was) that had actually taught the classes something worthwhile. When he had left after people found out about his wolfish characteristics, Ginny had been exceedingly upset over it. Now she was just overjoyed.

            The main door opened to the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall strode in with a long line of first years following her timidly. Each had a varied expression of fear traced across their faces. Ginny laughed as she watched one of them trip and stumble into the girl in front of him. It was like dominoes, the second the first fell all the rest went down one after another. The Hall erupted into gales of laughter as the boy stood up burning bright red. McGonagall's lips were pursed in obvious frustration as she waited for the hall to calm down.

            After all the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore had given the beginning of the year speech, the plates filled with food in front of them all. Hecate climbed onto the table and shared a plate with Ginny while Seamus and Colin, who had come to sit next to her, told Ginny about their summers.

            "Yeah so Ireland was alright I suppose. Me mum was driving me up a wall with all the chores she wanted me to do though. I almost screamed!" exclaimed Seamus.

            "My summer was great. I helped my dad on his milk rounds and got to hang out with a lot of my muggle friends. What about you Gin, how was your summer?" 

            "It wasn't anything spectacular. I'm just glad to be back here for a while. Mum was getting to me! I hate being the 'baby' of the family!" Ginny sighed into her plate and looked up to see Draco staring at her from across the hall. She gave him eye for eye for about 2 minutes until she blinked and he looked away. She idly wondered what he was staring at.

            It felt like hours until Dumbledore told them all to go upstairs and get to bed. Virginia's eyes felt weighted with exhaustion as she made her way up to the common room. The black cat was nestled against Ginny in her arms, fast asleep. Utter exhaustion was drowning Ginny as she fought the urge to just go to sleep on the stairs. As soon as her head hit the pillow in her dorm, Ginny was out like a light, the small kitten curled up next to her.

************************************************************************

A/N: ok so I gave her a cat… what can I say I felt bad for her, she seemed so lonely… As for Draco, why do YOU think he was staring at Ginny so intently??? Bet I can answer that!!! Review lots ok?? I wanna know if you people like my story, and yes I kno its not really R rated right now, but it will be… soon… and I don't wanna hafta trouble myself by having to re-rate it later on… newayz, luv yas lots R/R!!! byez!!! Oh and if ne fellow hp fanfic'rs recognize parts of their stories in mine, its cuz I really liked ur story and thought it would work well with mine… like the cat… so im sry for borrowing the IDEAS, but I did work with them to make them more my own so we cool??? thanx


	4. Utter Confusion

Author's Note: OK I do NOT own HP wont claim to so on n so forth. Luv yas all lots READ REVIEW AND LUV ME!!! O n don't go all stalkerish on me… yea so here we go… ONWARD!!! (Hi my name is Lucy n I have a problem!)

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 4: Utter Confusion**

****

            Ginny awoke to golden rays of sunshine pouring down upon her through her open bed hangings. The air around her seemed to glitter in the morning haze and leave her with a renewed sense of welcome. Hecate was still tangled in the mess of scarlet fabric that was her sheets, though at the moment they were just an indecipherable lump of cloth. Ginny's chest had been brought up last night and as she walked around the bed she nearly tripped over it. She wasn't used to large wooden boxes at the end of her bed.

            Ginny yawned. She had spent her night peacefully dreaming. Though she couldn't remember exactly what it was she had been dreaming about, she did remember a pair of beautiful grey eyes flecked with gold and silver. The memory still sent shivers up her spine, the kind that make you smile even if you don't want to. There was something about the stare the owner of the eyes was giving her that made Ginny think she was supposed to remember. What she was supposed to remember though, Ginny had no clue.

            Taking her time getting dressed, Ginny slowly made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked in, owls flooded the air from openings in the ceiling above. Hundred's of them soared overhead, but Ginny paid no mind to them. In fact no one except for the first years really paid much attention.

            Neville walked into the Hall behind Ginny and came to sit with her and Colin. None of them received a package of any sort, which was alright considering that they hadn't really been expecting one. Though Ginny was slightly put off by the fact that Neville hadn't received his usual package of items that he had forgotten at home. 

Midway through their bacon Professor McGonagall walked down the rows to hand out schedules. The threesome groaned at the idea of classes later on. The school seemed so peaceful without the added anguish of homework, tests and forthcoming detentions. 

"I could sure live without classes for a few more days. I have to take my N.E.W.T.'s this year so I know for a fact that it's gonna be wicked hard!" Neville sighed in disdain. 

"I guess then I should feel lucky. No O.W.L.'s, no N.E.W.T.'s. I feel so lucky." Ginny grinned at Colin who was currently grimacing at the sheet of parchment in his hand. "Uh Gin, we have double potions today!"

Ginny glanced down at her own schedule and groaned. Why did she have to get into A.P. Potions? It wasn't even that she wanted to be in it, she just wanted a well rounded schedule. That and it was one of the only classes she was good at. Ginny had always been good at timing and precision. It really wasn't that hard if you read the directions correctly. 

"Come on Colin, it could be worse!"

"Really? What is worse than 2 hours locked in a room with Snape?" 

"How about 2 hours locked in a room with Trelawny?" The 3 burst into fits of laughter at the mere thought of what Professor Trelawny, their Divinations teacher, could do in 2 hours time. The number of times she could predict death in someone's tea cup was innumerable. 

            The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. Virginia stumbled her way from class to class hardly taking in a thing. The grey eyes from her dream haunted her at every turn and she just couldn't keep her mind on her classes. For some odd reason Ginny had the idea that she had seen those eyes before.

            Ginny was lost in thought on her way to the dungeons for her potions class. She was trying to place the grey eyes. So absorbed was she in her thoughts in fact, that she walked right into Draco Malfoy. His bag split when he stumbled and his books slid down the stairs. He glared at her from under beneath his eyelashes before he seemed to realize who it was that had bumped him.

            "OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry Draco! I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you! I'm so sorry!" Ginny raced to pick up his books and praying she wouldn't be late for class.

            "Gin, Gin stop. It's ok. Really don't worry about it."

            Ginny stared at him. "You called me Gin."

            "It's your name isn't it. In any case, don't bother with the books. You should try to get to class before Snape has a dragon. He's not in a particularly splendid mood this afternoon." He grabbed his Care of Magical Creatures book before it could bite Ginny's hand off. 

            "How'd you know I was going to Potions? Er wait, dungeons. Got it, I'm really not as stupid as I look." Ginny sighed and started down the stairs.

            "You don't look stupid to me." Was the only response she got.

            Ginny turned around and the grey eyes from her dream caught hers. She knew that her jaw must've dropped and that she was just standing there staring at her, but she couldn't help it. The eyes she had been dreaming of were the eyes belonging to one of her greatest enemies. An enemy no less who had just paid her a compliment. Suddenly she realized that she had only a few minutes to get all the way to her class. Ginny turned tail and ran along the stone corridors as fast as she possibly could with the heavy bag over her shoulder. She skidded to a stop right outside the class and hurried to a seat in the back next to Colin.

            "Ms. Weasley, how nice of you to bless us with your presence. 20 points from Gryffindor and detention. Yes, that should suit well enough." Ginny sighed, arguing would only dig the hole she was in only deeper so instead she set to work with unpacking her ingredients and her book. 

            "The potion you'll be making today is very difficult so I want no screw ups. We will be developing a temporary mind erase potion. At the end of class you will pour the potion into a bottle and pass it in. Now turn to page 236 in your books and get started!"

            Colin looked over at Ginny. He marveled at how she wasn't showing any kind of anger towards Snape. The normal Ginny would have complained or argued, but the girl sitting next to him was calmly cutting up her ingredients. It took him a second to realize that he was supposed to be readying his ingredients too. He'd have to ask her later at dinner.

            When the bell rang for the end of class Ginny stayed behind to get her detention assignment and then ran all the way up to the common room. She had a free period right now and could really use the time to contemplate why she was having warm fuzzy bunny feelings about the person most likely to be number one on her hit list.

************************************************************************

A/N: ok so yeah Ginny's dreamin bout Draco… could it mean something??? Possibly… u kno I have to use my twisted mind for good one of these days… nah… not as fun… nehow so u like it??? So far I haven't gotten ne flames so ima assume thas a good thing, though I would love sum constructive criticism. Soo helpful would that b actually… thanks… luv yas!!!


	5. Distractions

Author's Note: I do not own anything you recognize… if you recognize it, its not mine... ok??? Alright.

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 5: Distracting**

****

            Draco walked towards his bed, appreciating for the first time the silence that was granted to the Head Boy and Girl by having their own dorm rooms. The silver and green that laced itself around all the hangings gave the room a dismal effect however. He had always hated green. Ever since Draco had been a child, he had been fond of red. Blood-red. Like Ginny's hair.

            'Now where did that come from? Ever since we got back, that little red-headed bitch has been slithering her way into my mind' He had to give her credit though. Even Draco had to admit that she had a way of leaving a new impression each time you saw her. It was an aura around her that never went away.

            Draco turned over on his bed and stared into the mirror across from him. The man that stared back was a complete stranger to him. Pale blonde hair arched over his eyebrows curving in to frame grey eyes with tiny flecks of gold and silver receding into their depths. A strong jaw gave the impression of position and authority, but the soft slope to his nose showed passion and persistence. Draco didn't know that man.

            The person he knew was independent, strong and standoffish. He was cold and arrogant and cruel. The person Draco knew didn't have feelings of lust towards someone with the name Weasley. The person in the mirror did, though and that was more than he could ever want to admit.

            Thoughts of her crept through him causing him to shift with agitation. How could she do this to him? How could a Weasley make a Malfoy ache with pure desire? It was highly unheard of. If his father ever knew what went on in his mind, but he didn't. If he could, his hunger for Virginia Weasley to ease his desire would be the least of Lucius' worries.

            In truth Draco knew that his father meant well. All he wanted was to bring the man he admired to have the power to take over the world. That isn't so much to ask is it? But that wasn't what Lucius' son wanted out of life. He didn't want Lord Voldemort to ever come to power. Draco never voiced his opinions to anyone. Who would he voice them to? His friends? He didn't have friends. The people that others assumed were Draco's friends were in fact the people that had been forced upon him by his father. Crabbe, Goyle, even Pansy, though no one thought he was friends with her. It seemed that everyone except for Pansy knew that Draco detested the vapid whore.

            That first year, when Draco came to Hogwarts, he knew he was going to be put in Slytherin. It wasn't out of his want to be in that house, but because of where had grown up. How he had grown up. Everything seemed to have been planned out for him by his father. It wasn't Draco's life that he was living, it was Lucius'. Draco was living the life that his father always wanted. A life that was further from what he wanted than anything.

            In reality, Draco wished he had been placed in Ravenclaw. He wanted to be the type of person who was brilliant with everything placed before him, the type of person who didn't have to hide behind an iron mask. He wanted to be someone Ginny would lust after in the same way he lusted after her. 

            Maybe it wasn't even lust. Maybe he truly did love her. For all he didn't just want her magnificent body. He had a sense of respect for the soft, brooding, intelligent prefect. Draco was drawn to her though, not for her mind or her body, but for her compassion. She had forgiven him that night. When he would have left her lying on the floor, she had helped him. That wasn't something he could forget.

            And even earlier that day, she had helped him with his books. Admittedly he had let his guard down and paid no mind to her running into him. He thought perhaps that was why Ginny had stared at him so penetratingly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes and his had locked upon one another and even from the distance he could tell every bit of honey and cinnamon that encompassed her shining orbs. 

            The clock in the corner chimed 7 o'clock. Draco groaned and heaved himself out of bed. He was late to meet with Snape. He was supposed to be watching over some poor wretch during their detention. Why Snape couldn't do it was beyond him.

            Slowly Draco made his way down to Snape's room and pushed open the door. Standing in the corner, mop in hand was a very familiar red-head, and at the desk in front was an even more familiar greasy-haired teacher. Snape's eyes shot Draco a look of pure venom, obviously for leaving him alone in a room with Virginia Weasley for the past 10 minutes.

            "You're late! I had expected you here well before now. I do have somewhere to be you know!" Severus Snape crossed the room while practically spitting the words out. Draco knew he had made a mistake in being late. 

            "Sorry professor, I fell asleep while writing my Transfiguration essay. I'm just glad I woke when my clock had chimed, otherwise I might've been even later."

            "Never mind. Just watch her and make sure she does her work. I want this dungeon spotless by the time I return!" And with that, he left the room leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

************************************************************************

A/N: OMG I know its short and I am sooo sorry, but I really have been blocked for like forever and I wanted their detention to be its own chapter… if its boring, sue me I don't give a rats ass, but but is it good??? U like it??? R/R soon!!! Please??? Thanx luv yas alls BYEEEE!!!!


	6. Detention

Author's Notes: J.K Rowling is a GENIOUS… nething of hers can obviously not be mine and my work does not do just credit to her magnificent skills as a writer!

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 6: Detention**

****

             Ginny felt her heart speed up for a second when she realized that Draco and not Snape would be the one staying here with her. Somehow spending 4 hours alone with Draco was far more pleasant than anytime with Snape. For all work was work, her mood lightened at the mere thought and she stroked the mop back and forth with a renewed inspiration.

            "You're doing it wrong." The voice came from close to her right ear and Ginny wondered how he had gotten so close without her noticing.

            "How can you mop a floor incorrectly?" 

            "Well, you can't, not really. But if you were planning on getting out of here sometime tonight you might want to listen to me." Draco gently pried the mop from her hands. "See, you should move it in small circles. Like this."

            "Where'd you learn to mop a floor? Don't you have house elves to do that for you?" she said it almost laughingly but a part of her really wanted to know.

            His thin lips parted into a grin. "All summer Father was urging me to come with him on raids. He wanted me to help him get the 'job' done faster. It's just not what I wanted to do. So I made up excuses that I had other work to do, homework and such. When he was gone I would give the house elves time off and I would do their work. It was unusually kind of me I suppose, but really it was just to give me something to do."

            Ginny took the mop back from Draco and imitated his strokes. He was right of course. It did do the job much faster. She supposed maybe he was telling the truth. He really would have no reason to lie. But he was also not being insulting which was oddly out of character for him. So for all Ginny knew, it could be some kind of ploy. 

            "That's really sweet, I mean, for you to give them time off and all. Dobby always spoke so… timidly of your family. I guess I never pictured you being kind to servants before." She spoke it slowly, almost fearfully, knowing he would probably blow up at her for it.

            "I know, when Father lost Dobby, he went on a rampage. But he had been my father's personal house elf so I can rather understand. All that Dobby knows, what my father had been doing all this time, what's hidden in that house. Come to think of it I know all those things too. I wonder what he would do to me if I ever left."

            Ginny stared at him. She had been bracing herself for an explosion but instead got the opposite. She had gotten a taste of what it was like to be Draco Malfoy right now, and she wasn't sure she liked it too much. He made it all sound like a joke, but in reality she knew he was hurting. She looked at him with soft cinnamon eyes and met his instantly.

            "Draco I…" as much as she wanted to say something Ginny couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound corny or rude or just completely wrong for the situation.

            "Hey it's ok. Don't waste your time feeling sorry for me. I'm… I'm fine." He looked away from her, and Ginny knew he wasn't ok with it. Slowly she moved towards him, leaning the mop on the counter. Ginny drew up close to him so that they were barely inches apart, feeling his warm breath on her face as she made him look her in the eye. His piercing grey eyes met hers and drilled a hole through her head, spilling him into her soul. She barely even noticed as Draco lowered his head and met her lips with his.

             Warmth spread through Ginny's body as his mouth caressed hers carefully. She felt his hand move up to her lower back and a shiver ran through her body as she leaned more into the kiss. Draco's mouth opened beneath hers and his tongue ran along her lips urging her to do the same. She gratefully parted them to him and felt his tongue in her mouth, massaging her as she did the same to him. They searched each others mouths for long moments, their bodies clinging to each other like electricity. 

            When Draco pulled away from her, the kiss still lingered on her lips. Ginny raised a finger to her mouth afraid that the kiss hadn't been real. Draco met her eyes with his. But it had been. Draco Malfoy, her greatest enemy had just kissed her. Worse Ginny thought she liked it. She looked away quickly seeking something to do. The mop still leaned against the counter where she had left it. 

            "I really should get back to work, Snape won't be too happy if he gets back and I haven't done anything." She halfheartedly walked over to the mop and picked it up. Part of her wanted to go lock herself in her dorm right then, but then another part just wanted to be with Draco, she just didn't know which part to listen to.

            "Yeah, right… umm… I'm gonna go sit at Snape's desk while you work and finish my transfiguration paper." He glanced back at her as he walked up to the desk and Ginny felt a pang of guilt. She knew she had hurt his feelings and but she didn't know how to change it.

            It was the longest night that Ginny had ever endured and by the time she could finally leave all she wanted to do was sleep. But the only thought that came to her mind was of Draco, and the kiss. She had been so foolish about everything, had acted like a scared little girl. And now, chances were that's what he thought of her, just a scared little girl and it was pointless for him to pursue anything with her. Tears began to stain her soft cheeks as she broke into a run, heading for the common room. 

            When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Ginny couldn't even find the words to say the password and for the life of her couldn't even remember what it was. So she sank down to the floor across from the portrait and cried herself to sleep.

************************************************************************

A/N: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!! You people do NOT know how long it took me to write this chapter… I wanted it to be perfect, and to be honest I don't think it did my idea much justice, but oh well you win some you lose some right??? For some reason it seems short to me, like I should have included more details… what do you people think??? I'm sorry for taking so long to update, Fanfiction.com has been down and I had it ready much b4… luv yas allz lotz… flame me review me I want Constructive Criticism on my desk by next Monday!!! Ok maybe not newayz read n review BYEEEE!!!


	7. Waking Up

Authors Note: I don't own J.K. Rowling's work… nething u recognize isn't mine, either that or u recognize it from the past 6 chapters!!! Duh… oh and thanx r due to my beta reader, Alex, who actually corrects after these things r posted and to all my adoring fans (cries and does the prom queen wave) ok I kno… corny righ??? Newayz, what r u reading this 4, u should b reading the story… DUH!!!

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 7: Waking Up**

****

            Silence surrounded Ginny as she walked through dark corridors. Something made her feel scared, terrified almost. It crept through her thoughts in the back of her mind. Cruel laughter filled the halls around her, high pitched and cold. She spun on the spot searching for the source.

            "Tom?! Tom this isn't funny. Where are you? Tom?! Please! Please stop this Tom. TOM!" she screamed it almost halfheartedly into the nothingness. She sank down to the floor in a shivering heap, listening for any noise, anything that might clue her into where he was.

            A cold hand gripped Ginny's arm startling a scream out of her. She looked up expecting to see Voldemort when…

            Ginny felt herself be shaken roughly awake. She opened her eyes slowly as if scared of what she would see. Crouching in front of her was a man in his mid-forties with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. His cold green eyes looked over her in rare worry. She looked at her arm and found that it had been his hand on her arm.

            "It was a dream? Tom he's not, he's not here is he. Please tell me he's not here!" she looked at her teacher as though she were sincerely terrified of being found out by her old friend.

            "No He's not here Ms. Weasley, though I am curious as to why you are. Why are you not in your dormitory?" Professor Snape never had been one for sympathy.

            Ginny looked around her and realized it was still night. 'Maybe just past midnight, judging by where the moon is.' She thought back to what had happened. Why was she sitting in the corridor across from the portrait of the fat lady? Draco, the kiss, detention, her running, crying, couldn't remember the password.

            "Oh um… I don't… I couldn't… I couldn't remember the password to get in when I left my detention. I was so tired that I just sat down and I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry if… I didn't mean to…" her anguish from the past night spilled out and she started sobbing tiredly on the floor. Awkwardly Snape put his hand on her back and patted it. He surely wasn't used to comforting his students. 

            "Ms. Weasley if you don't stop crying I'll have to send you down to the hospital wing. Though I do sense you're not telling me the whole truth, so letting you think up another excuse might be a bad idea. How about we go down to the kitchens and get you a cup of cocoa? Then once you've calmed down a bit, you can tell me the real reason you were sitting in the hallway screaming and crying in your sleep. Alright?"

            He helped her up and walked her down many winding passages. She was too disoriented to remember which way they had gone. Was Snape really expecting her to tell him how she had been dreaming about Voldemort? How part of her had wanted him to come? Or even about Draco and how he had been so sweet and nice to her. She wasn't sure, but the smart thing would probably be to follow him.

            They came to a stop in front of a very familiar bowl of fruit with an even more familiar and ticklish pear. Snape tickled it rather roughly and a shrill giggle broke through the quiet corridor. Ginny cringed remembering the laugh she had heard in her dream, and quickly walked through the passageway to the kitchens.

            20 or so sleepy looking house elves walked slowly over to greet the two, yawning tiredly like they had just been woken up. Ginny felt a pang of guilt at having them wake up to help her. Snape it seemed didn't even feel gratitude for the drowsy creatures as he ordered them to get two cups of hot chocolate.

            He escorted a trembling Ginny to a small table near the fireplace and deposited her in a chair none too gently. When the house elves had brought them their drinks Snape bid them leave and they returned to where Ginny could only assume, was their quarters.

            "Now, Ms. Weasley, if you don't mind telling me again exactly WHY you were asleep in the hallway?" he sipped his hot chocolate through pursed lips, and from the expression he wore on his face, Ginny could tell that hot chocolate was NOT one of his favorite drinks.

            "I was really tired when I finished my detention, and when I finally got up to the entrance to the common room I couldn't remember the password. So I… I sat against the wall hoping some one might come by to you know, let me in, and I guess I may have fallen asleep. That's all."

            "Ms. Weasley I know that's not the whole truth. I've known you for 6 years now and you hardly forget a thing. You are in fact one of the more promising students I have, and I know it takes much more than just exhaustion to make you forget something that is important. The only time's I have seen you mess up have been when you were enduring something deeply traumatic. Now if you don't mind let's try this again and this time, try telling the truth."

            Ginny swallowed. The Potions master had always been able to see right through her. And although he intimidated her on many levels, as well as despised her for her heritage, he was possibly one of her favorite teachers. She respected him as her teacher but didn't know if she trusted him as a confidant.

            "Sir I… I don't…" she stuttered over the words trying to think of an excuse to use. 

            "Ms. Weasley, I asked for the truth if you please." His smooth voice was battered lightly with slight malice, but a tinge of something softer lay behind it.

            "Professor, honestly I was just confused. This boy… he did something that scared me a bit… nothing bad, it's just. Professor I just wasn't thinking straight. Honest!" she hadn't really lied. Lying would mean that she would have said the opposite truth, and all she had done was omit bits of information.

            "That may be but why, after you had forgotten your password, had you not tried to find Professor McGonagall?" 

            "I…I was too tired… I just… I couldn't… I fell asleep too quickly I suppose." Ginny ducked her head. She hadn't even thought to go to Professor McGonagall.

            "Very well. Now do you mind telling me what you were dreaming of that made you call out the name 'Tom' in your sleep? I have an idea, but I would much rather have you tell me yourself than go on instinct."

            There really was no point to lying. Ginny had a strong feeling he would be able to tell if she did. She took a slow sip of her cocoa, trying to remember as much as she could about the dream. "I… I dreamed I was in a corridor. It was really dark and quiet. And then I heard a laugh, but at the same time not. It was so cold it sent shivers down my spine. It was Tom's laugh. I called out to him, telling him to just show his face, telling him he wasn't funny. Then a long, cold, white hand grabbed my arm and spun me to face the owner and… You woke me up. I thought you were him at first, I could have sworn. But than I readjusted to the light and you weren't. You couldn't have been."

            She whimpered into her mug and felt the long held-back tears threaded their way down her cheeks. 'It wasn't real! It… it couldn't be real? He… I didn't really want him to come back did I?' The thought stung like millions of wasps in the back of her mind. Her body convulsed slightly as bile rose in her throat trying to force its way out. She swallowed the acidic mixture back down, utterly disgusted with herself.

            "Weasley if you don't mind, I really prefer not to deal with hysterical students in my free time. You're free to go. Find Professor McGonagall and get the password if you can't remember it still, and go to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

            "Thank you Professor. Good night!" Ginny plodded back up to the common room relatively calmer. When she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the woman was wide awake and seemed to be waiting for her.

            "There you are my dear, I saw you walk off with the Professor and thought I'd stay up and wait for you. Better hurry along to bed now my dear, you have classes tomorrow after all." The woman smiled gently at Ginny.

            "Thank you. 'Mandragora.'" The portrait swung back revealing a very dark, very empty common room, save for one person who should not have been there.

************************************************************************

A/N: think u can guess who it is??? Can u??? Can u??? ok, is not that hard to figure out but newayz… u like??? I hope so, I worked hard to make it longer so u people would stop badgering me… n I kno that Snape liking Ginny or nething is highly unrealistic, but I think is gonna happen… maybe… possibly… it could happen… its HIGHLY LIKELY!!! Ok im incredibly insane but TOO bad!!! If yall don't review lots ill b upset so review review review!!!… n tell me how insane I am aiight??? Ok good, good night!!!


	8. Anger, Pain and Resolve

Author's Note: OK JK Rowling is responsible for all Harry Potter thingy majiggys so yea… umm… righty-o… thanx so much to Alex for telling me when my story sucks ass and Luna 4 tellin me what NOT to do with my story… n to both of u 4 ur awesome ideas… u both rock… Aiight… here we go

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 8: Anger, Pain, and Resolve**

****

Draco smiled at the round eyed girl standing in front of him. Her red hair was gently falling into her face. Obviously she was in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Virginia Weasley looked at him with a mixture of awe and terror.

"Cool it Weasel, I just followed Granger, Potter and your dear brother. I need to talk to you." he looked at her gently as she continued to glare at him. The cat that was cradled in his arms turned to glare back at her owner. 'Come on Gin, just say yes!' Draco silently pleased with her.

"Alright, we'll talk, but not here. Some one might come down and find us. Let's go up to the owlery. I don't expect we'd run into too many people there at this hour." Draco watched as she spun on her heel and walked back through the portrait hole. Hecate hopped out of Draco's arms and went to curl up in an armchair near the fire. Glancing back around the room once more, Draco followed quickly hoping not to aggravate the girl, and unaware of the pair of eyes that followed him out of the tower.

****

            The Owlery was indeed empty, both of most of its regular occupants, and their owners. Ginny stood by a small owl near the window that looked much like a fluffy tennis ball. Draco watched as she gently stroked the bird and cooed to it before turning to face the reason she was up there

            "Alright, talk." Draco winced at the iciness in her voice as she spoke to him. 

            "Ouch, she bites." 

            "Malfoy if you don't have anything constructive to say why did you drag me up here?" 

            "If I'm not mistaken Ms. Weasley, you were the one that suggested the Owlery for our little rendez-vous, so I didn't drag you anywhere." He shot her glare for glare, daring her to piss him off.

            "Piss of Malfoy. I wasn't the one who broke into Gryffindor Tower just to harass an unsuspecting 6th year." 

            "First off, I didn't break into anywhere. I simply followed in those three dolts. Merlin knows they wouldn't have a clue if one fell in their laps. And second, I'm not harassing you. I was going to ask you if you needed help dislodging that pole from your arse, but you OBVIOUSLY have it under control." He smirked arrogantly at her. "Either that or you should tell Potter to try the other side for a change."

            Ginny's eyes lit up in contempt, "How dare you, you bastard. Who gave you authority to mock me and the people I surround myself with? You have no right. Especially considering you strut around with Parkinson in tow, snogging her every chance you get!"

            "And your saying I have no right to mock you and your 'friends'? That's a double standard. It only works if it works for you, and I don't buy it. Besides, Pansy follows me; I don't go willingly with her."

            "Yeah, and I'm sure the rumors that she and you practically share the Head Boy dormitory is untrue as well." Her sarcastic tone echoed through the near empty Owlery.

            "Why does it matter to you who sleeps in my bed? You made it quite clear tonight that you didn't want it to be you!" He turned away from her gaze in anger. She had just made him say the one thing he had been avoiding since they gotten there.

            "You… but… and I… I have to go." Draco watched her bolt out the door. 'What was that about?'

            He made his way slowly back to his chamber. After closing the door behind him, Draco just stood there leaning against it. The night had been tiring for him, but the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. He knew that the second he closed his eyes her face would enter his mind. He wasn't ready to see her again. Not yet.

            A sharp screech from on top of the dresser alerted Draco that his owl had brought him something. He called the regal looking creature down to him and detached the letter. He turned it over and looked at the seal. It was from his father. 

            'Oh fuck.'

            He slipped his forefinger under the seal and pulled out the crisp piece of parchment. His eyes washed over his father's perfect handwriting, barely even taking in the words. 

_Draco,_

            _I expect you are well enough. Your mother extends her best wishes to you. I however am severely displeased at recent information that has been gathered to my attention. Your relationship with the girl will not continue Draco. Your mind should be set on the 'event' to come. I have not gathered who she is, though I do implore you to tell me. You know I will find out sometime._

_            In any case, the time is drawing near. He will be coming for his trophy soon, so don't be too astonished. I pray that you do not tarnish the Malfoy name. My prayers are exhausted, nonetheless, knowing your obvious foolishness. _

_            Take heed in my word boy, for it will not be the last._

_Lucius Malfoy_

            Draco sighed staring at the paper in his hand. Of course, the prize, how could he have forgotten? All Lucius had talked about all summer, excepting of course the poor workmanship of the house-elves, was how Voldemort was looking for his prize. What it was Draco had no clue, but he was sure he would soon.

            Turning back to his bed, Draco realized how tired he was. It was well past 2 in the morning and he had classes at 9. He carefully stretched and walked over to his dresser. Looking in it for something to where Draco began to get aggravated. The drawer closed with a crash as he walked back to his bed and stripped down completely.

            He lay down beneath the silk covers in the pitch blackness, staring up at the ceiling. His cold silver-grey eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness around him. It didn't matter though, because the only thing Draco saw was Ginny, stuttering over her words as she ran scared from the Owlery. He felt so completely daft for practically telling her he wanted to fuck her.

            Draco groaned. Not that that was far from the truth. He just didn't want her to know that. A steady ache spread through Draco's lower abdomen at the thought. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I needed a shower anyways, who cares if it has to be a cold one.' 

************************************************************************

A/N: ok I kno, short right??? Yea well im sry… not exactly easy to write about my dears I mean… fight, letter, sleep… not too much to exaggerate on there… I promise the next chapter will be longer… ill try to make an effort… and thas not too easy for me my dears… newayz, goodnight peoples!!!! R/R!!! I want 10 new reviews on my desk by tomorrow!!! O n constructive criticism wouldn't be turned away, n if ne of u can tell me how to change the setting so I can accept anonymous reviews id luv u 4ever!!! thnx


	9. Sweet Dreams

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan, Colin Creevey, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Argus Filch, Mrs. Norris, Madame Pomfrey, and whomever else u see here.

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams**

****

            "Professor, if she told Severus the truth, then it means she's beginning to remember the dreams. What if He's beginning to break through?"

            Professors McGonagall and Snape were sitting in the Headmaster's office. Across from them Professor Dumbledore was standing with his back turned, deep in thought.

            "I'm aware of what may happen, Minerva. But there's hardly anything we can do. If he is beginning to break through, then it's up to Virginia. She needs to fight this battle on her own." The elderly man turned to face the two teachers. His eyes were not sparkling with their usual mirth or gaiety. Instead deep lines of sorrow were itching through his face. Dumbledore was at a loss for what he could do for the girl. 

            "Dumbledore, what about the nightmares? Surely he would try to get through her again in that manner. Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

            "Voldemort is not foolish Severus. He knows that we are aware of his actions. No, he will come after her in other ways. I'm just afraid to ask how."

****

            Virginia Weasley sat fuming in her dormitory. Since the events of her third year Ginny had been allowed her own room, for her welfare as well as the other girls in her year. At the moment she was grateful for the privacy. After her encounter with Draco, she had been left incredibly confused, and she was afraid she would've taken her anger out on the first person she saw, had she seen some one.

Hecate pounced after a ball on the floor that Ginny had enchanted to bounce in a different direction each time the cat hit it. She watched the cat chase after the ball with slight amusement while the nights events played back through her mind. It wasn't just her meeting with Draco that had her on edge. The dream still played softly in the pack of her head, taunting her to think about it, to remember Tom's voice.

When Snape had woken her up, Virginia was almost sure she was going to look up at Voldemort's face. What's worse was that she wasn't so sure that she hadn't wanted it to be Voldemort. He had been her first friend, her first real friend at least. A part of her couldn't let go, even now, even after all he had done to her friends and family.

Hecate stopped playing with the ball and looked up at Ginny, cocking her head slightly to the left. Noticing the girl's obvious distress, the cat sprung up onto her lap and curled up against her. Startled and slightly put-off Ginny looked down at the small black ball of fur that was purring contentedly against her. The animal turned her head up to face Ginny, locking brown eyes with blue. Then she turned her attention to her cleanliness and started licking her paw.

Ginny laughed. It felt good to laugh. It was much easier than crying. In one day she had been through more traumas then she thought possible for 24 hours. And hard as it was to admit, Ginny knew that a few were caused by her and quite avoidable. Why she was so angry at Draco for kissing her was beyond her. After all she had kissed him back, so who really was to fault?

She lay down on the soft down comforter and stared up at the ceiling. _He wanted her to sleep with him. _Back in the Owlery had inadvertently told her that he wanted her to be the one in his bed. The question was did she want to be the one in his bed every night? 

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny had always noticed Draco as the bad boy who always got the best of everyone. But that had changed the year before, when she found him lying on the floor in pain. Seeing him lying there, sobbing silently to himself as he writhed in agony showed her a new side of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            She had just come from her private AP lesson with Snape. It had been particularly messy and she felt like he had done that just because she hated getting dirty. Trudging through the halls Ginny heard voices from up ahead and hid behind a door. Peering through the crack she saw her brother and Harry walking by and grab something from behind a statue. They flung it over their shoulders and disappeared into nothingness.

            Letting out the breath she had been holding, Ginny walked in the direction they come from, curious as to what they had been up to. Turning round a corner she let a small gasp out before she could stop it. About 200 yards down the corridor, lying on his back was a tall, muscular blonde-haired boy. She stared as Draco sobbed silently, heaving in pain. She watched him try and struggle to stand only to fall back. He was fighting with his willpower to stand on his own.

            She watched as instead of being the angry bastard she knew him as, he became a scared teenager trying to help himself survive. There wasn't even an argument in her head as to what to do, Ginny just rushed to his side. He winced in pain trying to look up at her causing a smile to grace her lips. _So Malfoy's could actually feel pain, that's a new one. _

            "Draco I know it'll hurt but you have to stand up. We need to get you to the hospital wing soon and I know I couldn't carry you if I tried." She whispered. Draco gave her a confused look and she offered him her hand. Staring at it for a moment Draco's face changed from baffled to awe and admiration. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet, holding him steady when he nearly passed out. Electricity shot through her veins at the touch of his skin to hers, but she ignored it. 

            The entire way to the infirmary Ginny expected him to complain or ridicule her, but he didn't. He was silent the entire way, earning her respect. It wasn't until she reached the corridor outside of the hospital wing that she realized she needed an explanation for his broken bones. Thinking fast she formulated a plan in her mind.

            "What happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey inquired sharply.

            "He fell down the stairs ma'am. He told me he doesn't bruise easily, but I think his ribs will be smarting in the morning. He was in quite a bit of pain so I helped him here. I hope it's okay." She gave a smile of false sincerity, hoping her acting skills were as good as Fred and Georges.

            Apparently it was because the woman gave her no second thought and rushed over to help her new patient.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashforward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Seeing Draco in pain, like she had that night, had made Ginny see him in a whole new light. But until tonight she hadn't thought he had seen her in a new light as well. Or maybe it wasn't a new light, maybe he had thought it from the beginning. But the way he had said that she had shown compassion one night last year made her think it was the latter. 

            Looking at the cat that had fallen asleep on her stomach, Ginny only just realized how tired she was. It had been a long night for her, and she had all of tomorrow to figure out what things meant. She gently lifted the purring kitten and placed her gently in her respectable bed, then turned back to plop down on hers. She curled up under the comforter and whispered a spell to turn out the lights.

************************************************************************

A/N: I am sooo sorry its so short ::ducks rotten vegetables aimed at head:: but in my defense u people haven't responded much to the story newayz… I want more reviews ::pouts in corned still ducking vegetables:: hmph… newayz R/R n cant u people give me NE constructive criticism??? All u seem ta wanna do is compliment me… ick… compliments don't improve writing ma dears… newayz byeee ill write chapter 10 soon n go read ma otha story entitled Deaf… no one has reviewed in ages… byeeee


	10. Upper Class

Author's Note: THIS WAS UPDATED!!! It was altered because I hated how I wrote it before and I really couldn't write the next chapter until I edited this so voila… it was only changed a little bit, but that's ok.

**Out of this world**

**Chapter 10: Upper Class**

****

            Despite it being early September, and a massive heat wave, the dungeons in Hogwarts were as cool and musty as ever. Stepping into the long hallway leading to Professor Snape's office, Ginny gave a slight shudder. The smell alone made her want to gag; she hated to think what Snape's office would be like. She had received a letter from him, at breakfast informing her to meet him as soon as she was finished. What he wanted was beyond Ginny, but she didn't have too long to think about it. She was now standing outside of his office. Sucking in a deep breath (and nearly doubling over from the putrid taste of the air) she knocked.

            Her fist had barely left the wood frame of the door when it swung open to reveal the dark greasy teacher. He ushered her quickly into the room and shut the door behind them.

            "Ms. Weasley, after reviewing your grades in my class over the past few years, as well as taking into account your AP testing scores and your O.W.L.s, I have decided, that if you want, you may take potions this year with the seventh years. Professor McGonagall and I have reviewed you schedule and have been able to sort out all the arrangements. You are truly an exceptional student in this art, and the Headmaster believes it to be a good experience for you." All this was said through gritted teeth. Ginny could tell it took all of his self-control to offer a Gryffindor anything short of detention. It was her belief that Dumbledore had asked him to up her grade despite his want to ruin all of her housemates lives.

            "That's wonderful Professor, I would love to advance a year in Potions. When are the classes?" Her voice was so sugary sweet that Snape just glared at her in contempt before answering her question.

            "Professor McGonagall will give you a revised schedule today in your Transfiguration class, but until then your first class is in 20 minutes. You may go retrieve the items you need, and I expect you to be on time. I will not hesitate to give you punishment." Pride glimmered in Snape's eyes as he watched his protégé walk out of the classroom, though Ginny didn't see it.

            The halls were oddly quiet as she walked swiftly through them and Ginny began to depend more on her hearing then sight, becoming lost in thought as she strolled through several hidden passageways. She couldn't believe she was going to be taking 7th year AP Potions. True, it was her best subject as well as her favorite, but she would never think Snape was capable of this. Suddenly Ginny was rudely jolted into awakening by what felt like a very hard wall. 

            Looking up Ginny felt her face turn bright red. _Why do I keep running into him? Literally and metaphorically. I'm not sure which hurts more. _She glanced at his outstretched hand and followed the length of his arm up to Draco's cold silver eyes. Something was there, but what? With a sigh she looked away.

            "Sorry." She mumbled it half-heartedly, not daring to look back into his eyes, fearing what she would see. His hand was still in front of her and Ginny finally took it, letting him pull her to her feet before she dusted her robes off and made to leave. But as she tried to shoulder past him, she couldn't. He had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her in front of him, looking down at her scared pale face.

            "Weasl… Ginny. What I said, last night, what happened. I didn't want things to happen like that. I didn't want to say that to you. I'm… I'm sorry." Ginny felt his eyes searching her face, trying to get her to look back at him. She wouldn't, she couldn't give in. Not to him, not anymore. Besides, the floor really was very interesting, with all the neat patterns in the fabric of the… oh no. 

            His cool fingers had lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. Draco's face was inches from hers, a pleading look in his eyes.

            "Draco, I… I want… Draco just kiss me already!" Ginny stood up on her tip-toes, barely reaching him, and gently brushed her lips over his. He tasted so sweet. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him down into her. Her bare midriff shivered as his hands slid down her sides. And to think she could now see him in classes too. Wait, classes, potions.

            "Oh fuck." She pushed away from him and started to dash down the corridor. "Sorry! I have to go get my books or Snape'll kill me for being late!"

            She heard him sprinting up behind her to spin her around into another kiss. "Relax, you don't have Potion's right now, I do." He smiled down at her.

            "Yes I do have Potions right now. That's why I was in the dungeons. Snape moved me up a year. I'm taking seventh year potions with all of you! And I'm going to be late, I don't even think I know where my potions book is.

            "Well in that case let me come help you find it, if we're late together, then at least he'd have to give us detention together." Draco said it hopefully as he spun her around and started guiding her up to the Gryffindor tower.

            "Speaking of detentions, I really don't want to risk two in a day, especially with my work load getting bigger and all so can we like skip the dinner thing tonight?"

            "Yeah that's alright. How bout instead of going to dinner downstairs tonight you come to my dorm. I can persuade some food out of a couple house-elves and we can just talk. And since seventh years have potions in the morning tomorrow, you can just stay there so you wont risk being caught." A small smile graced Draco's lips. Not a smirk or a sneer, but a real, true smile.

            "Alright. I'll be there; will this be a formal affair or casual dinner?"

            "Make it a pajama party, I don't feel much like getting dressed up just to sit in my room." This made Ginny laugh as images of Draco Malfoy in plaid cotton pajamas swam through her mind.

            "Alright, a pajama party it is. We could always end the night with a nice pillow-fight and a game of truth or dare." A small smirk played across her features, very much resembling the infamous Malfoy smirk.

            "Ms. Weasley, now I wouldn't tease or your face will be severely bashed by said pillow." They had reached the portrait of the fat lady who was giving Malfoy a very suspicious look.

            "Password?" she said with an air of dignity and pride.

            "Draco you stay out here ok? I hate to think how Ron might react if he saw you waltz right in to the Gryffindor common room. Not to mention every other one of my housemates." She grinned. "Mandragora."

            The common room was flooded with people, all sitting around, talking loudly with one another. They barely even noticed as the petite red-head slipped past them into her dorm. No one ever paid much attention to Ginny.

            Hecate lifted her small head when Ginny walked in and lay back down disdainfully, mad at being awoken from her beauty rest. Ginny swept through the room, gathering everything she would need but being unable to find her book. She searched everywhere as fast as she could, under her bed, in her closet. It seemed to be no where. Finally deciding to give up, Ginny walked towards the door, but stopped abruptly when her memory registered something. She walked over to Hecate and picked the protesting kitten up off of her Potions book.

            "So very nice of you to keep it warm for me Kit, but I'll be needing this now." The cat pounced into her bag and curled up on Ginny's bag of ingredients, falling back into sleep. This sparked a laugh out of Ginny as she hurried through the common room and back out into the corridor. She looked around expecting to see Draco waiting there for her, only to find it empty. 

            "Draco?" she called out softly, afraid some one might hear.

            A sound behind her made Ginny jump, twisting to face Draco's very muscular chest. "What took so long? We're going to be really late now, even I don't think I can get us out of this one."

            "Sorry, I couldn't find my book. I told you I didn't know where it was." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him through the castle.

            "Well, where was it then?" he asked through short gasps. They were practically all-out running and Draco had 4 very heavy books in his bag.

            "On my desk, Hecate was asleep on it. Now she's asleep in my bag, fun." Ginny grimaced at the thought of how much fur she was going to have to clean out of her books.

            They reached the class 10 minutes late, pushing open the heavy wooden doors to face their doom. Snape swept back to them, glaring evilly. 

            "Ms. Weasley I believe I told you earlier that if you were late I would not hesitate to give you detention. I stand by that. Be in my office tonight at 7 sharp. If you're late for that you'll have another detention. You may report to me too Mr. Malfoy. Being late for my class is inexcusable."

************************************************************************

A/N: I know, I got all your hopes up for a long chapter then kept up with my normal shorty… sorry, my fault completely… I bet ur also pissed about the long wait… IM SORRY!!! I just started school again n things have been kinda hectic… Im gonna get my dog if it kills me (I get a dog if I make Honor Roll) newayz… hope yall liked the chappie, the gremlins said it was okay… Draco has been harrassin me to finish it for ages… he says the sooner I finish it the sooner he can sleep with Ginny… hes such a little slut isn't he??? O wait I didn't say that, no that wasn't me, never… newayz R/R!!! luv yas alls byeeeee read deaf… chapter 4 is comin in a few umm hours or days or weeks or sumtin… im halfway done with it already


End file.
